El mejor día de mi vida
by CotyCandy
Summary: El día mas feliz de mi vida, seria el dia en que me casaba con la mujer que tanto amaba pero una sombra oscura transformo de nuestra grandiosa celebración en un verdadero infierno. pesimo summary :c solo dejen un rewiew por fis!


Sumary: El día mas feliz de mi vida. Seria el dia en que me casaba con la mujer que tanto amaba pero una sombra oscura transformo de nuestra grandiosa celebración en un verdadero infierno.

No podía pasarle eso a el verdad, su celebración de horas antes se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero infierno, no sabia que sucedía.

La primera vez que vi a Hinata fue amor a primera vista, me gusto mucho su forma de ser y al hacerme su amigo me di cuenta realmente que quería ser mas que su amigo incondicional.

Me encontraba a lado de ella, embelesado de su belleza, su cabello largo y sedoso de un color negro con destellos azules, unos ojos grandes color perla con aquellas abundantes pestañas y sus labios, oh dios esos labios que añoraba besarlos de una buena vez pero, no quería romper aquella amistad que había formado con ella.

_Después de todo el no sabia que Hinata lo amaba._

No podía poner atención a lo que ella me decía pues me encontraba examinándola, hasta que ella me cacho.

-Es que realmente no se que sucede, el maestro…

Ella quedo muda al verme descubierto que la miraba como un verdadero bobo.

Sus labios entreabiertos invitándome a besarlos y si, así lo hice. La bese y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Porque después de ese beso me declare.

-Me gustas, se lo dije directamente mirándola a los ojos, vi como sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí, realmente se veía tan tierna cuando se ponía así.

-T-Tu también me gustas N-Naruto-kun, me quede sorprendido al escuchar su declaración jamás pensé que ella también sentía lo mismo por mi, me sentía feliz y sin darle oportunidad de que dijera algo mas, volví a besarla pero esta vez sin nada que pudiera detenerme sin nada que me hiciera sentir mal, porque anteriormente había tenido algo así como una batalla interior que me decía que no lo hiciera, pero ahora que sabia que ella sentía lo mismo por mi, decidí dejar de pensar y seguir con aquel beso que paso de ser tierno a apasionado y se alargo por mucho tiempo.

Cuando la respiración se agoto me separe de ella aun tenia sus ojos entrecerrados y me maraville con esa visión, sonreí tontamente y le hable.

-Hinata-Chan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lo dije tan directamente, mi propuesta hizo que Hinata se sobresaltara y abriera los ojos de golpe.

La mire confundido tal vez fui un poco rápido con la propuesta tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco.

-L-lo siento Hinata, entenderé si tu, aun no quieres mi novia, yo estaba ansioso…

-N-No N-Naruto-kun, y-yo s-si quiero s-ser t-t-tu n-novia, es s-solo que pensé que en el algún momento yo, estaba en un sueño, me dijo tartamudeando tímidamente mirando aun lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Yo solo pude sonreír y abrazarla mientras me dedicaba a besar su frente, ya que la diferencia de altura entre los dos era demasiada.

Ese día, marco lo que seria toda mi vida.

Lo que vino después fue que durante el tiempo que estaba con ella, todo giraba alrededor de ella, no había instantes en que me enfadara con ella, jamás pude en todo que llevábamos de novios. Mi relación con ella era estable y por sobre todo había demasiado amor por parte de los dos. Como dije anteriormente era muy difícil enojarme con ella aunque ella a veces era la que se enojaba conmigo –risas- siempre trataba de contentarla con un beso robado y abrazarla.

Hubo un momento de mi vida en que _pensé, quiero vivir una vida a su lado, estar juntos y ser felices como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho. Ya lo tenia decidido le pediría matrimonio._

**Sabia que eso cambiaria sus vidas….**

Decidí invitarla a un viaje en Paris, si algo inusual, pero podrían ser como unas merecedoras vacaciones, y que más si ella estaría a mi lado, por dios realmente jamás pensó ser tan feliz al lado de aquella mujer, su mujer.

Cuando abordamos al avión la tome de la mano mientras ella me sonreía, ella no sabia nada de lo que tramaba.

-N-Naruto kun llegamos, me dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabello

Ya habíamos llegado y yo de lo cansado que me encontraba había dormido durante todo el vuelo. Aun seguía medio dormido cuando Hinata trataba de despertarlo pero es que últimamente el trabajo lo tenia tan cansado.

-Lo siento, dije mientras veía que casi no quedaba gente en el avión.

Ella me sonrió y le devolví el gesto mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Ya tenia todo planeado, nos hospedaríamos en un hotel –no muy lujoso- pero si era elegante.

Cuando llegamos Hinata me miro algo desconcertada y no era para menos hace mucho que no salíamos a algún viaje, solos, juntos, y la recepcionista me preguntaba si quería las dos habitaciones o solo una.

Hinata asintió con su cabeza dando un claro –si- yo solo pude sonreír socarronamente.

Cuando nos dieron las llaves me dirigí impaciente a aquella habitación pues quería arreglar todo de una vez, tenia que mantener a Hinata fuera de su lado por tan solo unas horas y es que tampoco se quería separar de ella pero si quería que fuese una sorpresa realmente tenia que mantenerla alejada de el.

-Hinata ¿por qué no vas a conocer la capital?, estaré algo ocupado, dije ingeniosamente no se me ocurría nada.

Ella me miro, pude ver un destello de desilusión en sus hermosos ojos.

-S-Si –c-claro, me dijo girando al momento tomo su bolso para salir de aquella habitación, solo tomo unos segundos para darme cuenta que ella se había desilusionado pero en realidad no era así, el quería que fuese una sorpresa además ella se alegraría tanto cuando el le propusiera matrimonio que de solo pensarlo se sentía feliz.

Ya era tarde y su amada aun no regresaba por su paseo de aquella excéntrica capital, estaba angustiado, pero el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta dejo que su mente siguiera vagando de mortificaciones.

Se concentro, dios, realmente había olvidado se dirigió a la entrada de aquella habitación y la vio ahí, se veía algo cansada tal vez por su paseo.

-Dios, Hina, me tenias preocupado pensé lo peor, dije con un tono angustiado mientras me dirigía a ella.

-L-lo siento, pero es que esta ciudad es tan, realmente me encanta que me hayas traído por acá Naruto-kun, me dijo sonriéndome.

Me sonroje esa mujer hacia sentirme tan bien.

-Hina, y eso que aun no sabes la verdadera razón por la cual te traje a este lugar, le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella me miro desconcertada y le sonreí zorrunamente.

La tome de la mano y la dirigí a la terraza del hotel, había pedido permiso para aquello.

Había una pequeña mesa para dos con velas encendidas y una botella de whisky, acaso iban a celebrar algo, pensó Hinata pero que exactamente.

Naruto le abrió el paso para que pasara a sentarse le planto un platillo que tenia pinta de ser exquisito, no se había dado cuenta pero Naruto lucia muy sexy, con ese pantalón negro y aquella camisa de cuadros, simplemente Naruto no dejaría de ser un hombre muy atractivo para ella, se sonrojo al instante y dirigió su mirada al otro lado.

Cenaron con un sepulcral silencio y Naruto no tenia palabras para romper aquel silencio incomodo, quería que se diera cuenta de una buena vez lo que en realidad era su platillo.

Hinata vio como en ese platillo algo raro, tenía algo así como ostiones y dentro de uno de ellos había algo que brillaba muchísimo era algo así como un diamante.

Naruto sonrió cuando vio que su querida se daba cuenta del anillo que había puesto a propósito en aquel ostión.

-N-Naruto kun ¿que es esto?, me pregunto.

Yo solo sonreí tome el anillo y le dije

-Hinata Hyuga, ¿me haría usted el honor de ser mi esposa?

Ella me miro sorprendida vi como sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, casi quiero llorar yo también pero me contuve. Derramo unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas que yo inmediatamente limpie.

Iba a decir algo pero sus labios oprimiéndose con los mios no me dejaron hablar.

Lo que escuche de su voz me hizo tan feliz y aun recuerdo lo que me dijo.

-P-por supuesto que si Naruto-kun me haces tan feliz, yo, te amo demasiado esto es realmente un sueño.

Pero no era un sueño ahí estaba yo con el corazón en las manos rogándole a kami que ella aceptara ya quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, a su lado y _hacernos pasitas hasta morir_.

Sonreí mientras la abrase.

-Claro que no es un sueño y si lo fuera créeme que jamás me gustaría despertaría.

-_Te amo_ pronuncie sin reparo mientras la besaba.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo que paso es que después de apagar las velas nos dirigimos ansiosamente a la habitación e hicimos el amor.

Recuerdos, era eso lo que estaba pensando hace unos momento peros es que se sentía realmente bien mervioso.

-Oi Naruto, ya debes estar listo o querrás hacer esperar a tu linda novia-pronuncio mi tio Jiraiya haciendo que dejara mis cavilaciones de lado.

Llevaba el típico traje de negro, mi cabello estaba de un lado aunque no estaba tan aplacado ya que mi cabello era muy rebelde, mis zapatos eran negros y llevaba un saco del mismo color que el pantalón.

Si, hoy el era el gran día, hoy me casaba con aquella mujer que me volvía siguiendo loco desde que la vi por primera vez y añoraba estar casado ya con ella, estar a su lado, disfrutando de su cálida compañía, simplemente me sentía ansioso por ya estar casado con su dulce futura esposa.

Ya quería llegar a la iglesia y verla vestida de blanco.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi la mano de mi tío con una herida.

-¿Estas bien?, pronuncie refiriéndome a la herida.

-¡Oh! Si, es solo que antes me ha mordido un perro, pero no te preocupes no es nada.

-Casi te arranca la mano…, dije viendo aquella herida que por cierto era extraña.

-Ven, vamos, tenemos que irnos ya es hora.

Deje de pensar en la herida que le había visto a mi tío y empeze a ponerme con los nervios de punta.

Me sentía algo nerviosa, me tuve que ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua para no devolver el pequeño desayuno que había ingerido, pero es que, tenia algo que decirle a el, algo que el no sabia.

Sus pensamientos fueron acortados cuando entro aquella amiga que se planto sin saludarla.

-Hinata, ¿Estas bien?, me pregunto mientras me veía analizándome y es que no era para nada menos, estaba muy nerviosa no se como se tomaría la noticia Naruto no había podido decirle ya que esa mañana me había dado cuenta, mareos y hasta apunto de desmayarse. Su amiga estaba esperando una respuesta.

La mire, devolviéndole miradas complicitas como en el bachillerato.

-B-bien, tenemos que hablar, le dije mientras me secaba mis manos con una servilleta.

Cuando llegue a la iglesia me decepcione un poco al saber que Hinata aun no llegaba pero es que reamente ya quería estar casado con ella, estar a su lado.

-Dios, Naruto, jamás pensamos que serias el primero en casarte de nuestra generación, dijo un Shikamaru, un amigo de la adolescencia, que debes en cuando salían alguna parte.

-Lo se, yo jamás pensé ser el primero, pero cuando estas realmente enamorado, créeme que ya quieres estar a lado de esa persona especial, le dije mientras le sonreía.

Algunos gritillos de la gente hicieron que volteara a ver lo que sucedía y la mire.

Se veía realmente hermosa, con ese vestido blanco que se pegaba a esa piel celosamente, esa piel que había tocado mas de una vez, ¡por dios! en que cosas pensaba estaba en un lugar inapropiado para pensar en eso. Ese vestido era de su difunta madre, ella había querido usarlo porque desde la primera vez que lo vio le había gustado muchísimo además que ella misma había jurado que el dia que se casara con el hombre que amaba lo usaría. Llevaba un pequeño velo de encage aun no lo llevaba en su cara de hecho lo llevaba de lado, su vestido era blanco, desde arriba tenia forma de ''V'' con tocados de encaje, ceñido a su cintura pequeña y estrecha, era esponjado de abajo, era un sencillo vestido de novia pero se veía realmente hermosa pensó el viéndola directamente a los ojos. Y la vio, sus ojos tenían un brillo peculiar, delineados de color negro se veian mucho mas grandes de lo que en realidad eran, además de esas pestañas abundantes que enmarcaban esos ojos que tanto amaba, sus labios pintados de un brillo color rosa, que los hacia mas deseables.

Dos palabras que podrían describir a su mujer: Sencilla y hermosa.

Cuando ella lo miro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella sabia que el gran amor de su vida era increíblemente guapo pero en esos momentos a el le asentaba muy bien el color negro, con ese smoky esa mirada expectante de parte de el y luego esa sonrisa sexy.

Le sonrio dejándola anonada.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el jaloneo por parte de su tio quien lo hizo voltear y deshizo la burbuja que se había creado con su amada.

-Oi Naruto tienes que entrar si realmente ya quieres casarte con tu Hina-

Yo asentí con la cabeza, todo era para mi un sueño.

Oí como la musiquilla de entrada se hacia presente, me encontraba a unos pasos del altar, pero según habíamos ensayado debía esperarla para después subir por las pequeñas escalera e hincarnos y escuchar lo que iba a decir el padre.

Pero Hinata no entraba, por que antes de que ella entrara los invitados pasaban primero, estaba ansioso por volverla a ver, mi tío Jiraiya puso una mano en su hombro y me dijo un claro ''se paciente, por favor''

Y cuando voltee la vi, caminar de lado de su padre, estaba embelesado viéndola hasta que me di cuenta que estaba a mi lado, cariñosamente la tome de la mano y la lleve al altar donde nos juraríamos amor eterno.

Ya quería que acabara de una vez por todas, pero el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente que se sentía exasperado.

Hinata podía notarlo y le sonrió.

Después de un largo suspiro Naruto había escuchado lo que realmente estaba esperando.

-Naruto Uzumaki, usted acepta por esposa a Hinata Hyuga, amarla en lo prospero y adversidades.

-Si acepto, dije rápidamente.

-Hinata Hyuga, usted acepta por esposo a Naruto Uzumaki, amarlo en lo prospero y adversidades.

Hinata miro a Naruto quien lo veía impacientemente.

-Si, acepto, lo dijo con aquella vocecilla que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar y que por cierto me encantaba oir.

-Puede besar a la novia, dijo el padre dando por terminada mi unión matrimonial.

La tome desprevenida, acaricie los pómulos sonrojados y la bese delicadamente disfrutando de aquella boca.

La mire a los ojos y ella me sonrió.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, le dije mientras unas personas empezaban a cantar una canción que ambos conocían muy bien.

Hinata que estaba realmente feliz, al escuchar aquella canción, no pudo mas y lo abrazo fuertemente, el devolvió el abrazo y la beso en los labios fue corto mientras sonaba la canción y el ultimo estrabillo.

_Te he amado mil años, y te amare mil años más._

Cuando se dio por terminada la celebración religiosa, toda la gente los estaba felicitando ya que era una pareja que había durado mucho tiempo juntos de novios.

La celebración de su boda seria en una quinta, un lugar demasiado grande donde había una gran pista de baile, junto con cuartos de hospedajes, era el salón perfecto para iniciar con su ''gran celebracion''.

La gente no le había dado la oportunidad de dejarlos a solas, pero ella estaba ansiosa por contarle.

-D-Disculpen chicos, pero se los robare un momento, dijo Hinata mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposo que estaba junto sus amigos disfrutando de su celebracion.

-Wow, Hinata ya te dije que te ves muy guapa, mira que tu siempre lo has estado pero hoy…

-T-Tú también te ves muy guapo N-Naruto-kun

-N-Naruto-kun podemos hablar.

-Si claro amor, dije pronunciando note que estaba algo nerviosa me di cuenta que se acercaba Sakura a nosotros.

-Felicidades Naruto, Hinata, se ven tan monos.

-G-Gracias Sakura-Chan, pronuncio Hinata.

-Hinata ven esa canción me encanta, mientras la tomaba de la mano la ojiade.

Naruto solamente se encogió de hombros, hoy ninguna persona iba a dejarlos hablar ¿verdad?

Ya era de noche y se encontraban disfrutando de su celebración, estaban bailando una canción de rock and roll hasta que un gritillo hizo que los dos giraran y vieron como el tio de Naruto se encontraba en el piso de arriba dispuesto a tirarse.

Y así lo hizo, se tiro, Naruto se separo de Hinata quien le dirigió un mirada de desconsuelo. Iba a dirigirse a ver a su tío pero que demonios le pasaba, ¿por que hacia eso?

Pero lo que vio fue fatal para el, vio como aquella mujer llamada Tsunade conquista de su tío se dirigía a el para ver que le había pasado, todos gritaron pidiendo una ambulancia pero cuando la mujer se acerco y le pregunto -¿estas bien?, su tio sonrio macabramente y la tomo desprevenida del cuello mordiendo su cuello ferozmente arrancado un gran pedazo de carne comiéndoselo ansiosamente.

Solo bastaron unos minutos para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus invitados estaban histéricos y corrían ''salvando sus vidas '' pero en ese momento e instante empezaron a llegar personas ensangrentadas atacando a los invitados, toda la gente corría para salvar su vida pero para algunas era en vano porque estaban siendo atacados por muchos de esos ''monstruos''.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el gritillo de Hinata.

N-Narutoooooooo-kuuuun.

Voltio a verla mientras era jalada del brazo por aquel sacerdote que había estado cordialmente invitado a su boda.

-Hinataaaaaaa, grito el, mientras se daba cuenta que ya estaba demasiado lejos, entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio como uno de esos monstruos le miro y se dirigía a el con toda la intención de atacarlo, pero su amigo le tomo del brazo y se dirigieron al cuarto de la cocina del salón donde estaban celebrando su unión matrimonial.

Estaba triste, se había separado de su amada mucho tiempo su celebración había sido arruinada por esa ''invasion de monstruos'' que había ocurrido en la media noche. Se encontraba buscándola ya se avecinaba un nuevo dia, estaba saliendo el sol, al parecer el sentía que ella seguía viva, porque claro, después de ser atacado ''por ellos'' mueres y luego vuelves a despertar pero ya no con el racionamiento con el que naciste si no con un instinto de atacar a las personas solo por atacarlas. Ya no quedaba mucha gente ''normal'' como el. Todos sus invitados estaban convertidos en ''monstruos'', gracias a las armas que había encontrado en aquel coche de policía había podido seguir con vida sin ser atacado por uno de ellos. Pero tenia que encontrar a su esposa había estado buscándola por todo el salón de su fiesta, tenia tanto miedo que ella solo… no ella no pudo haber le pasado algo después de que la había escuchado hablar por aquel micrófono, lo que le dijo hizo que su corazón latiera aceleradamente, si antes quería estar con ella hoy quería estarlo aun mas.

-_Naruto. Se que estas ahí, puedo sentirte, quiero decirte algo que quería decirte hace rato, suena ilógico decírtelo ahorita, pero es que estaba tan feliz con la noticia, me entere esta mañana, ¡estoy embarazada!, quería decírtelo a solas porque no quería que la gente pensara que nos casábamos por obligación y no por amor, pero ahora ya nada importa Naruto-kun, te amo, siempre lo hare, Naru no se que este pasando pero… solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que después de esto estaremos juntos tu, nuestro hijo y yo….._

Se corto de pronto la transmisión dejo de escuchar su dulce voz, trataba de no pensar lo peor pero no podía evitarlo aquello era un infierno queria encontrarla ya.

Y asi fue.

Al salir al jardín del salón, el ultimo lugar que quedaba por ir a ver si se encontraba ahí su amada.

Pero lo que vio, el jamás pensó que llegaría demasiado tarde, Hinata se encontraba en el suelo y su tio Jiraiya la estaba mordiendo de una pierna al parecer ella había desistido pero el cansancio de estar casi toda la noche despierta tal vez buscándolo, su embarazo, ella estaba muy débil realmente. Naruto no lo pensó ni un segundo, tomo el arma que llevaba en su mano y le disparo en la cabeza a su propio tio, el solo cayo a un lado de las piernas de aquella mujer y cerro los ojos. Su rostro era pálido, sus ojos estaban manchados corridos por rímel, dejando ver unas ojeras enormes.

Pero aun así, seguía pensando en que mi Hinata-Chan era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Naruto-kun pronuncio débilmente mientras le veía sonriendo.

-Hinata pronuncie mientras la veía desfallecer ahí, me quite el saco que llevaba y limpie su rostro que estaba salpicado de sangre.

-N-Naruto-kun, me dijo al ver que yo acariciaba su cabello, ese cabello negro-azulado que me encantaba tocar, era sedoso, brillante y hermoso. Escuche su vocecita y la mire a los ojos.

-T-tienes que dejarme Naruto-kun

-No, Hinata-Chan, al fin te encontrare y no te dejare, no te abandonare aquí, me oiste, le dije casi entrando en pánico, pero es que habían tantas emociones que se habían despertado en mi, dolia en mi pecho, en mi corazón, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes.

Pero el hubiera no existe.

-Y-yo, pronto me convertiré en un monstruo y no seré capaz de detenerme no quiero hacerte daño t-te a-amo,

La tome entre mis brazos -¡ahh!, exclamo ella sorprendida al verse entre mis brazos.

-Y- Yo realmente quería pasarme el resto de mi vida a tu lado, formar una familia, como lo habíamos prometido, lo siento tanto Naruto-kun, creo que rompí la promesa, no puedo estar a tu lado, h-hubieras sido un gran padre para nuestro hijo me lo dijo susurrandolo sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas contenidas vi como una se escapo y rodo por su mejilla que aun estaba manchada de sangre, la limpie con mi dedo pulgar.

-D-d-dejame, me pidió débilmente cerrando los ojos dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por todo su rostro.

Puse un dedo en sus labios, le sonreí y le dije –Hinata-Chan todo esta bien, regresaremos a casa, tu estarás bien, nuestro hijo también lo estará y ustedes dos permanecerán conmigo, y todo lo que hemos pasado será solo un mal recuerdo Hina, si eso, una pesadilla, dije sonriéndole.

Pero en realidad no había un estaremos juntos, lo sabia pero es que eso no estaba pasándome, no ahora, que la tenia a ella que era inmensamente feliz, yo al fin, todo esto, era una pesadilla no es así, una horrible. Pero no era una pesadilla en el día mas feliz de mi vida había pasado algo siniestro en mi inolvidable celebración y ahora su amada se encontraba entre sus brazos muriéndose poco a poco, podía ver sus ojos cerrarse poco a poco, ella no quería cerrarlos aun y solo miraba con pesar a su amado.

Me diriji a la salida del salón, hace poco tiempo que la policía había puesto un tipo de protección especial para que nadie saliera del salón de donde nos encontrábamos.

Pude verlo, el lo sabia, yo lo sabia. Debía dejarlo ir, que fuera feliz sin mi, el no tenia que estar conmigo, el destino había sido quien había elegido separarnos, yo estaba apunto de convertirme en uno de esos monstruos, mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco pero yo queria verlo por ultima vez , su rostro era memorable, jamás lo había visto con ese semblante, casi siempre lo veia con esa sonrisa tan típica de el, de la cual me enamore….

Deje de pensar, cuando vi la luz, si, ya habíamos salido de aquel salón, donde habíamos celebrado nuestra boda, vaya celebración más siniestra.

Llevaba a Hinata en mis brazos ella no podía caminar por la herida en su pierna, cuando salimos de aquel salón vi como cientos de policías estaban alrededor y tenían unos aparatos muy raros que hacían sonidos muy curiosos.

-Esta infectada, dijo un policía que tenia una rara protección, su cabeza era cubierta por una mascara y tenia una gran arma.

-Suéltela, dijo otro-Déjela en el suelo,

Vi como Hinata asentía con su cabeza. ¿Dejarla?, ¿otra vez?, ¡No!, el ya no quería alejarse de ella, el quería permanecer a su lado, habían prometido en la iglesia estar juntos siempre en lo adverso y felicidad, el no podía dejarla ahí a merced de aquellos hombres sabia que no tendrían piedad de ella y la matarían. Pensé en que hubiera sido si nada de esto hubiera pasado, tal vez estuviera despertando de su ''fogosa noche de bodas'', o tal vez disfrutando de aquellos desayunos que su amada solía hacer tan deliciosos, volví a mirarla, esta vez vi como sus ojos se estaban cerrando poco a poco de una buena vez. Me tomo dos segundos saber que ya la había perdido. Fue entonces con ese solo pensamiento la bese delante de la multitud de policías o eso parecían ser ellos. Vi como Hinata abría sus ojos otra vez. Me sentí aliviado de que ella, aun no estuviera muerta.

El beso paso de ser tierno a apasionado, los labios de Hinata me correspondieron rápidamente mordí un poco su labio inferior y adentre mi lengua a su cavidad húmeda acariciando su lengua con la mía, pero sentí como Hinata paso de acariciar mi lengua a morderla muy fuerte arrancándomela de mi boca. Vi como sus orbes perlados pasaban de ser así, a unos verdes que daban terror, mucho terror.

Los ''policías'' al ver como ella me había atacado, dispararon hacia ella, me encontraba en un estado de shock, pero al ver que pensaban dispararle a mi esposa me dispuse a interponerme. De mi boca salía demasiada sangre, ya que Hinata había arrancado mi lengua, tuve la suficiente fuerza para posarme frente a ella y que no le dispararan pero todo fue en vano porque realmente habían muchos policías a nuestro alrededor.

Vi la imagen de Hinata cayéndose poco a poco, también caí a su lado y la mire acerque mi mano a la suya y vi como sus orbes pasaban de esos verdes ojos que daban miedo a sus orbes aperlados los que tanto yo amaba.

Pronuncie un débilmente te amo, y sonreí, siempre la amaría.

Lo último que sentí fue como mi cuerpo se adormecía y como mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco, vi como Hinata estaba tendida a mi lado, tenía una débil sonrisa en su rostro y acaricio mi mano mientras ella también cerraba los suyos.

_Y ese fue, el mejor día de mi vida, tal vez muchos piensen que no lo digo en serio pero en los últimos instantes de mi vida la vi a mi lado, se que no rompimos aquella promesa porque ahora ella esta a mi lado y soy inmensamente feliz._

**FIN.**

**_Mmmm tengo mucho tiempo libre a eso le sumamos que veia la pelicula de REC3 se me vino a la mente este one-shot espero y les guste :D _**

**_La queria hacer mas tristesona pero mi sensibilidad no me dejo y bueeeeeh ._. _**

**_Sayo_**


End file.
